Snow Days
by Astrocity
Summary: (Incomplete) Among the days he spent traveling the world and spreading winter where he went, there was never a more interesting time than the time when he visited Arendelle. Though Jack finds someone living in a world like his own, the only problem that remains is the fact that she can't see him. But that doesn't stop him.
1. Chapter 1

The air carried the scent of winter and with it—Jack Frost. With a wooden staff in hand, he rode the blustering gale, taking him who knows where. Below him, cities and small towns sped by until a massive sea of blue filled the ground below.

"Let's see, where to now?" he said to himself.

Ahead, white-tipped mountains peaked over the blue horizon, a small kingdom perched at the foot of it.

He smiled. "Wind, take me there!"

On command, the wind grew stronger as he flew towards the city. It carried him to a bustling sea port where men were loading and unloading ships in the early morning. Jack fumbled in the air, trying to keep his balance, before the wind died down and dropped him on all fours.

"I really have to work on that landing."

He peeked from under his brown cloak, which had flipped over his head, and looked around. Men and women passed by, not paying any attention to him when he descended. Two children, a boy and a girl, ran through him, unfazed by his presence. Jack stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. He was used to it.

He took off running down the street, his staff held out. It dragged along the ground and walls and windows, leaving behind a trail of frost. His icy touch swirled and stretched out on the window panes like flowers of winter. Jack laughed as he ran, leaving winter's mark on everything he touched. Whenever he passed by someone, they would shiver.

Everything he touched, he frosted. Every candle that sat by the window sill, he snuffed out. To everyone in the world, he was invisible. To most of them, he was called a nuisance. Though, he did love to prank someone and play around every so often. The world was his playground to play in, a canvas to paint on. With the world to himself to do as he pleases, there was never a moment where he didn't feel lonely.

With the crook of his staff, he swung on a large fountain sitting at the center of town and landed on top of a spurt of water, now frozen in its ascent. A puff of mist escaped his lips as he breathed. He looked at his work.

"Not bad," he said to himself.

He chuckled when a baker almost slipped on ice upon leaving a bakery. Women bundled themselves in layers of fabric as they talked among each other and complained about the cold weather. Children played in the snow: boys and girls pelted each other with snowballs and rolled in the fresh white blankets. Jack noticed two women talking to each other as they walked.

"Did you hear that the queen is hosting a ball in a few weeks?" asked one of the women.

Driven by curiosity, Jack glided towards the two women and stood next to them. "A ball? Where?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see the palace," replied the other. "And the princess will be bringing the man who courted her."

Jack left the two as they started their gossiping. "The palace, huh?" He glanced at the plainly noticeable castle that sat across town. "I wonder where my invitation went."

The wind picked up again, and he soared into the air, as light as feather, in the direction of the castle. His bare feet touched the roof of the enormous castle that towered over the town. He could see everything from where he stood.

"Hey, nice view."

He walked along the edge of the roof, precariously balancing himself. The cold of the snow under his feet never bothered him; it was just the opposite. The snow crunched under his feet, getting between his toes.

Without an ounce of caution, he jumped from the roof and floated in front of a window. He peered inside, the frost creeping out from the corners of the window. Inside, there were maids tidying a room. He jumped to the next window and peeked. It was a young red-headed woman trying to wake up a sleeping man. She left the room and brought in a reindeer to lick the man's face.

Jack left for the next window when he heard a disgusted shout from the man. "Well, that's one way to wake someone up."

He came upon another window and froze. Inside, there was a woman. Her skin was pale and unblemished. Her braided light blonde hair came past her shoulders. Her gown, the color of the sky, was stunning. When she turned around after putting on her crown, he saw her face. His eyes were drawn to her captivating blue eyes.

He placed one hand on the glass but pulled it back when frost began to form. When she drew closer to him, he fled to the roof and looked down. The windows opened, and he saw her. She breathed the crisp morning air as she looked over the town. Gripping his staff tightly in his hands, Jack flew down from his hiding spot so that he was face to face with her. Her expression didn't change. He floated from side to side, tilting his head to look at her from every angle.

"Wow…" he said at last.

When his eyes met her eyes, she turned around and headed out the door. He followed her in, taking great care not to touch anything. His eyes went everywhere as he floated beside her. Every open door he passed by, he peeked in. Each room was lavishly decorated with portraits and armored statues and expensive furniture.

He whistled. "Nice place you got here."

They reached a large dining hall, which consisted of a table that stretched across the room and hanging chandeliers. She took her seat, leaving Jack standing next to her. Servants filed into the room, carrying silver platters hoisting every kind of delectable good. Jack flew up to each servant, eying each item with envy.

"Nice spread, too!"

He leaned on his staff as he watched her eat in the most graceful manner he had ever seen. He glanced at a lone croissant that sat furthest away from her out of all the breakfast items.

"She's got all this food. I bet she wouldn't notice if _one_ croissant was missing."

He swiped the croissant from the plate and began scarfing it down. It was warm and fresh, though it quickly lost that warmth in a matter of seconds.

"Delicious," he said. "Give my compliments to the chefs."

Of course, no one heard him.

When the woman reached out toward where the croissant was, she took on a perplexed expression.

"Strange…" she murmured.

One of the servants in the room came to her side. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Jack glanced at the woman. "Your Majesty?"

She shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I could have sworn there was a croissant here."

"Oh my goodness, I am terribly sorry," spoke the servant. "I will have another fetched right away."

"No, no, it's fine. I am just about finished."

She stood up and made her way to the door, as the servants took her plates away. He followed her out the room, hovering on his staff over the woman

"Wow, a queen too? Sure must be nice."

They approached a man and a woman—the couple he saw before.

"Morning, Elsa." The red-haired woman smiled.

"Morning to you too, Anna," said the woman he had been following.

The large man beside Anna tried to stifle a yawn behind his hand. "Good morning," he said.

"Are you coming with us to eat?" asked Anna.

Elsa shook her head. "Sorry, Anna, I already ate. I have to go now, but I'll have dinner with all of you tonight."

Anna waved goodbye. "Okay. Bye, Elsa."

The couple departed, leaving Jack with the queen. As Jack watched the blonde haired woman walk away, he couldn't help but whisper her name.

"Elsa…" Her name rolled off his tongue.

He followed her for the rest of the day. He watched over her shoulder as she read and signed a mountain of paper work. He stood by her side when she listened to reports of her kingdom. Though, Jack grew tired of that quickly and opted to making faces at the nobles. But even that grew boring, so he flew to the windows and made intricate frost patterns on the panes.

Jack took a glimpse of Elsa's face. Sitting on her throne, she looked at her subjects with a solemn expression, never changing as the day grew long. He shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it," he said to her. "I'd go crazy if I had to sit in a room like this."

At last, the mind-numbing work was over as the last of her subjects left the room. Elsa's form seemed to deflate as soon as it was over. She rubbed the temples of her head in circular motions, letting out a groan as she did so. He wasn't the only one bored out of his mind. Jack floated in front of her.

"Finally! So what's next?"

Elsa left the room tiredly, and he followed. The day waned as the sun sunk behind the mountains. The shadows elongated and crept out from their slumber. Since leaving the throne room, she had done nothing but work. Jack feared he would lose interest in her. He didn't want to go back to wandering the world, looking for fun again. The appeal in it would last for only so long.

They came to a door that led outside to the courtyard. Stars painted the dark canvas above, and a moon hung above them. With a forlorn look on his face, Jack glided into the air. He gazed down at Elsa, thinking he would never see her again. He watched her shift her eyes warily and do something he never expected her to do. She smiled.

She ran, laughing as she kicked up the snow. Armfuls of snow were thrown in the air. The face she had put on throughout the day was thrown away in an instant. Where a queen once stood was now a little girl playing in the snow. She didn't seem cold at all despite what she wore. She was too busy having fun.

His mouth curved into a smile, and he dived toward the ground to join her. He flipped and circled around her, his staff slid against the powdery snow. By the time she slowed, she was breathing heavily, a smile still etched on her face.

"So you _can_ have fun," Jack said.

When she caught her breath, Elsa raised her hands out. He was caught by surprise when a flurry of snow shot out of them, forming a large mound of snow.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" he asked.

All of a sudden, the mound of snow began to pile up. The flurry of wind and snow kept pouring out of her hands. Like an artist and her art, she began sculpting the pile of snow, her hands molding it into the shape of a snowman. It was a simple snowman with three large, immaculate snowballs. Using her fingers, she carved out the eyes and mouth.

"Not bad," he said, "but let me change it a bit."

With a touch of his staff, the snowman began taking a definite shape of a man. The snowman grew skinnier. Arms made of snow protruded from both sides. Two legs replaced the round bottom of the snowman. The head looked more human than before. Jack made sure to get the snowman's hair just right. Elsa watched the snowman change, dumbfounded. When he was finished, the snowman looked like a young man with wind-swept hair.

"Ta-da! How do you like it?" he asked her.

She slowly walked up to the snowman, circling around it with a befuddled look on her face. "H-how did…? Did I do this?"

"No, Your Highness. It was yours truly." He smirked.

She looked closely at the face of the snowman. It was missing most of its features, like its eyes and mouth. "Who are you?" she asked to no one in particular.

Deciding to have some fun, Jack moved the snowman. It took a step back and bowed to her, like a subject to his queen. Elsa let out a yelp and fell back into the snow. Jack laughed as he watched her. He moved the snowman again. The snowman offered a hand to Elsa. She looked at the hand and back at the expressionless face of the snowman, before warily grasping it. It pulled her up to her feet and then shook her hand.

"Um, hello. Who are you?" she repeated.

The snowman ran off. It crouched to the ground and took a handful of snow and presented what it had in its hand to her. It was a snowball.

"A snowball? Do you want to play with me?" she asked the snowman.

It nodded, before reeling its arm back and sending the ball of snow flying toward her. It hit right on its mark—her face. She smiled and let out a giggle she couldn't hold.

"I see how it is."

A snowball formed in each hand, and she let each one fly at the snowman. Their greeting devolved into a snow war. With Jack and his snow puppet and Elsa and her powers, they pelted each other with snow. When the fiery heat of their snow struggle died down, the snowball-throwing ceased. Clumps of snow stuck to Elsa's gown and hair, while Jack's snowman looked worse for wear after being hit by countless snowballs.

"You're pretty good there," Jack said.

With another touch of his staff, the snowman smoothed itself out until it looked good as new. She laughed, and so did Jack. Though, their merriment was cut short by one of the maids.

"Your Majesty, is that you? What are you doing out here?" asked the maid.

Elsa hastily brushed off the snow and fixed her hair. She cast a glance at the snowman. "Oh, um, nothing! Nothing at all."

"Well, I am here to tell you that it is time to prepare for dinner."

"Yes, I will be ready shortly. Please tell the others."

The maid went inside. Before Elsa left to go inside, she asked the snowman, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Jack tilted the snowman's head up and down. "Sure, I'll be up for a rematch."

"Well, okay. Goodbye," she said.

And she left.

Alone once again, Jack flew up to a tree and rested on one of its bare branches. Thoughts of tomorrow's plans filled his head. "Tomorrow is going to be a great night," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

He waited.

A snowflake twirled around Jack's fingertips before being carried away by the wind. He let out a sigh. The night seemed to crawl by. Of all his days journeying the world, there was never a time as slow as this. He had counted the stars—about 1,246 of them—before he had lost track of which he had already counted. He had already gone to town and spread his winter's touch.

He sat on the railing of a balcony, his feet dangling off the side. He watched the horizon over the ocean—dark, distant, and mysterious. As the seconds ticked by, a golden orb broke the horizon, lighting the sky ahead. It hasn't lost its mystique over the years. How many sunrises has he seen? He couldn't remember the first one he saw. The first sunrise was lost to the flow of time, buried in his memory by the countless other sunrises that measured his life.

"Only half a day more to go..." he said.

He stood on the railing and jumped off, the wind catching him in his fall. He circled around the castle until he came upon a window that sat ajar. It swung open as Jack slipped inside. A maid shut the window closed, grumbling about a chilling wind as she did so.

Armored statues rattled as Jack passed by and fiddled with their limbs. A metallic clang rang in the hallway when one of the statues' arms fell off, a whistling Jack Frost leaving the area. He raced down the hall, exploring the castle. Ahead of him was a set of stairs that spiraled down. With a grin on his face, he jumped onto the smooth stair railings and slid down in his speedy descent. When he reached the end, he was launched across the room over the heads of unsuspecting maids and servants. He caught himself with the crook of his staff on a hanging chandelier.

"Wow, that was some ride!" he exclaimed as he dangled. The chandelier swayed to-and-fro ever so slightly, unnoticed by everyone.

He dropped to the ground unharmed. A delicious smell filled his nose—breakfast.

"Oh ho, let's see what they've got cooking." With his bare feet, Jack skated to an open door as if he was on ice.

On that day, the head chef and all the other cooks complained of a terrible draft and of a few missing pastries.

Jack flew out of the kitchen as he finished off a brioche he had taken for "taste-testing".

"Keep up the good work," he called to the chefs.

He stumbled into a room full of walls were covered with portraits of people singing, dancing, and doing the mundane. Most of them showed a man and a woman together, acting in a romantic gesture.

"Huh, someone likes paintings..."

He went from painting to painting, scrutinizing closely at each one and giving a grandiose impression of every man in the picture. Of course, that grew tiresome quickly, leaving him to wander the castle alone.

"Well, that was fun… What time is it?"

After going through many rooms and down many corridors, he found a grandfather clock. The pendulum ticked the seconds away. Its face revealed it wasn't even close to noon. He let out a frustrated groan.

"At this rate, I'm going to die of boredom!"

Waiting—it was a slow, arduous process, involving the degradation of one's mind into a mesh of boredom. Decades he has lived through, and not even decades could measure the time he waited. A second of waiting stretched to an hour in his mind. A few minutes felt like days. An hour was an eternity. It didn't help that there was nobody he could really talk to.

He dragged his feet on the ground, using his staff as a walking stick, as if he trekked through harsh, unforgiving lands. At last, he found the oasis to his desert of boredom. A set of doors stood in front of him, the one leading to Elsa's room. An impish smile crept onto his face.

"I'm sure she won't mind."

Looking around to make sure no one was present, he grasped the door handle and turned it. The door swung on its hinges. Jack closed it behind him. He glanced around the room, looking for anything of interest. A large bookshelf stood at the side of her room. His eyes skimmed over the titles. From top to bottom, the books ranged from novels to children's storybooks.

"Let's see... Nope, not that one. Nope, too boring." He went down the line of the rows of book. His eyes scanned the lower shelves. "No... Wait, this one looks interesting."

He took one of the children's books, flipping the pages in his hands. He chuckled at the pictures of giants and dwarves and trolls and dragons. The book housed a collection of fairy tales of damsels in distress, knights in shining armor, and much more.

He stopped at one of the pages.

There was a short story that took up less than a page. A portrait of a boy was drawn above it. He had a pointy nose and ears, blue eyes, snow white hair, and pale skin and dressed in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. He looked more like an elf or a sprite. Under the creature's picture was his name: Jack Frost.

His brows furrowed as his lips contorted into a frown. "This doesn't look anything like me! Oh, they've got the nose all wrong! And those ears..." He muttered something under his breath.

"Obviously, someone has never met me," he said.

He shoved the book back in its place, not bothering to fix it as it stuck out among the rest of the books. His meeting with Elsa wouldn't be for a while, so he set his staff against the wall and drifted over the bed in the room. He settled himself on the mattress and stared at the ceiling and waited.

Agonizing hours passed. His staff spun and twirled in his hand like a baton before coming to a sudden stop. He let out a sigh and rolled on stomach, his face buried in the soft pillows. An unfamiliar scent reached his nose. It had a kind of flowery smell to it, though it was hard to describe. It was nice.

Looking out the window, he saw it had grown dark outside. He leapt from the bed and unlatched the window. It opened with a burst of air, and he jumped off the ledge. He glided in the night air. With every passing moment, the excitement in him grew. He trembled at the the thought of meeting her again. His feet touched the snow when he came to a stop in the courtyard. The snowman he had made of himself stood where he had left it.

He smiled. "Looking good there," he said to the snowman.

Jack leaned an arm on the snowman's shoulder and scanned the area for the light blonde-haired woman. There was no one around, except for him and his snow sculpture.

"Huh, I guess I got here sooner than I thought."

He took to the air again and began tapping his staff against the walls, trees, and windows. He painted the walls with his flowers of ice. Icicles hung from the trees. Those branches that once held a canopy of green now bore white, icy leaves. The frost-covered windows were canvases filled with stars, as if he pulled them from the heavens and placed them on the glass panes. Jack dragged his staff against the snow as he flew, leaving the snow smooth and spotless. When he was done, the courtyard was a winter wonderland of his own fantasy.

"Perfect," he said. "Hope she likes what I've done with the place."

He looked around again for Elsa. The courtyard was still empty. Crossing his legs, he sat by the snowman.

"She must be running late. I guess today must have been busy. She's probably finishing up by now."

He waited. Though, he was never truly alone. He had the stars to keep him company every night, and he had the Man in the Moon watching over him as he has always done for many years. Not to mention he had a devilishly handsome snowman to wait with him. They were all very good listeners.

Jack fidgeted in his spot. "She's probably doing those things women do. What was it? Powder their nose? Any minute now, she'll show up. Any minute now..."

One by one, the lights of the castle windows died out until the entire castle was dark. Still in his little spot by the snowman, Jack sat, like a dog waiting for its owner. He stood up and began pacing back and forth, the snow crunching under his feet.

"She probably got lost. Yeah, that's it! No, that's stupid. Why would a queen get lost in her own castle? She probably went to wash her hair. She probably..."

The smile on his face faltered before fading completely, his eyes cast down.

"Forgot..."

He gave a heavy sigh.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

He spun around and came face-to-face with Elsa.

"Hello?" she called again, walking through Jack and toward the snowman. She waved her hand in front of the snowman's face. "Um, are you awake?"

Jack held a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter. Elsa had her face close to the snowman's as if she could find out if it was awake. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he moved the snowman. It tilted its head, catching her by surprise, and then took her hand, giving it a good shake.

"Oh! It's nice to see you too," she said as she watched the snowperson continue its hardy handshake. She looked around the courtyard. "Wow… Did… Did you do this?"

"Yep," Jack replied as he nodded the snowman's head. "Like it?"

"It's beautiful," she said, her eyes trailing over the walls, the trees, and the windows. "So, what do you want to—"

Her question was cut short by a snowball to the face. Snow-Jack was tossing a round snowball in his hand.

"So, about that rematch..." he said.

She wiped the snow from her face and looked at the snowman in front of Jack with a determined look in her eyes. "Oh, it is on!"

He watched nervously as an oversized snowball appeared in her hands. "Uh oh."

He started running, his snow partner following after him, as the Queen of Arendelle chased them with a gigantic ball of snow raised above her, their laughter filling the courtyard. He pelted her snowball after snowball. She flung her monstrosity of snow at his snow puppet, nailing it in the arm. It fell flat on its face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?" she asked.

From the shoulder down, the snowman was missing an arm.

"Yeah, just let me pull myself together," Jack said, grinning.

The snowman propped its armless shoulder on the ground and wiggled it around as if it was digging around for something in the snow. When it pulled its shoulder back up, there was an arm attached to the end of it.

Elsa watched with a surprised look on her face. "Well, I would have given you a hand... but it looks like you already got one." She smiled.

He chuckled. "A queen with sense of humor, too!" he remarked.

The snowman hopped onto its feet and began piling snow.

"What are you making?" she asked.

Jack stood next to Elsa as he watched the snowman do its work. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

When the snow was piled to the point where it stood twice as tall as Elsa, Jack walked up to the towering creation and tapped it with his staff. What was once a pile of snow was now a fortified snow fort.

Elsa walked around the building, giving it a look over. "Impressive. But let me show you mine."

She stretched out a hand and raised it. Jagged pillars of ice spired upward. Jack stepped back, narrowly avoiding one of the spikes. His eyes trailed up as the ice formation grew. A flurry of snow shot out of her hands, sculpting the ice as she walked into the ice. The jagged edges were smoothed out. Stairs formed in front of the entrance. Windows were carved out from the walls. Arches and fly buttresses connected spires. When she finished, she was suddenly standing at the top of a tower.

"What do you think?"

He stared at her with his jaw agape. "Wow..." He flew around the ice fort that dwarfed his own and peered into the windows. "You even have stairs and… Is that a chandelier?"

She left her fort and ran up to the snowman, panting. "Nice, isn't it?" she said, looking back at her creation. "Though, my ice castle looks much better than this."

Jack quirked a brow. "You have _another_ castle?"

She fixed her hair, brushing a lock of hair aside. "So what do you want to do now?"

The snowman held her hand and brought her to an open space where the snow remained untouched. Jack's staff tapped the ground twice, causing a small patch of ice to spread outward. They now had ice to skate on. The snow puppet began pulling her onto the ice.

"You want me to skate?"

It nodded. It took both her hands in its own and pulled her as it slid backwards. The pair slid across the ice, circling along the edge of the ice patch, never letting go hands, like a dance of winter. All the while Jack watched with a smile on his face as he leaned on his staff. She moved with grace, never stumbling as she skated, even without skates, as if she had done it many times before. His eyes never left her.

He sighed. "I would give anything for her to see me."

The skating pair began to make their way off the ice patch. As they left the ice, Elsa stumbled, Jack's snowman catching her in its arms.

She looked into the faceless expression of the young man made of snow. "Thank you."

Jack bowed. "You're welcome, Your Highness."

She didn't break away. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Oh, it's no big deal," he said, but she continued.

"It must have been lonely, wasn't it?"

Jack stood beside her silent.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," she apologized. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun since I became Queen. Then again, I missed a lot of that growing up." She had a sad look in her eyes. "I guess that's what happens when you lock yourself in your room—all alone and scared."

He stood by her side, watching her. His hand reached to touch her shoulder, only to pass through her. Her expression remained unchanged. He pulled his hand back.

"Everybody gets scared or lonely at some point. Not everyone has a friend," he said, "least of all me."

She stepped away from the snowman, her back turned to him, and took a deep breath. When she turned around, there was a sliver of a smile on her face. "Again, thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this."

Jack smiled. "You're welcome. It's what I do."

A yawn escaped her lips. "Oh my, it's getting late. But before I go, there's something I want to give you." With her hands on the snowman's shoulders, she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said as she parted.

Abandoning the snowman, he escorted her to the door, floating by her side. Upon closer look, Jack could see the rosy cheeks on her face, whether it was from the cold or perhaps something else. He moved in front of her, studying the features of her face, consigning her to memory as if she would one day disappear and he would forget.

And without thought or reason, he kissed her—a quick peck on the nose—before pulling back.

She wrinkled her nose and touched the cold spot where he had kissed her. A fierce wind blew by, and she stood alone. Jack watched from afar on a tree branch at the woman whose childish face remained untouched behind her queenly facade. Something stirred in his chest. Not even he knew what lay hidden, unseen by the eye, for no one knew the stuff that made the hearts of men.

And so he left, confused and troubled, as he was left to ponder whether his heart was ice or perhaps some other kind of snow.


End file.
